Lawyers and Heroes
by shadowfreak75
Summary: Separate posting from Heroes and Lawyers although it's the same content. The Teen Titans are accused of murder and to get out of it they must rely on Phoenix Wright's protege, Apollo Justice! And while they rely on Apollo to take care of them courtroom-wise they must battle conflicting emotions towards themselves...RobxStar, BBxRae, Chapter 5 is up! R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello! It's me again, Shadow, in case none of you knew that! This is my second fic and I'm already trying to attempt doing multiple chapters, and to top it off, it'll be a crossover! Hopefully it won't be too long. I'm aussie so there will be different spelling and slang. Read, review and all that...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice or the Justice League and for those wondering, this story does not in any way lead back to the plot of TT or PH.

Chapter 1

...It was impossible. Everyone was surrounding them, making accusations, but it just wasn't possible. There was absolutely no way this could be happening!...

...Robin's nightmare was happening; he and the titans had been accused of killing someone!...

...At that point in time Robin had two things buzzing around in his head, one part of him thought that this whole scenario was unbelievable and the other was the thought that the Titans desperately needed a lawyer, a good one...

* * *

Apollo and Trucy were staring at the TV with wide eyes. Surely there was no way; there was absolutely no way that the Titans, THE TEEN TITANS, could have done this! They had a non-killing code! But there, on the TV screen, was the mangled and bloody body of Slade. And this was what was being shown in all the news stations throughout the country.

Trucy and Apollo could only watch as reporters crowded the Titans and asked their questions while the crowd was staring and yelling accusations. The flashing of the many cameras was making things difficult to comprehend for the Titans and all the flash cameras exploded, obviously due to Raven's annoyance. This made the reporters back off a bit but were still relentless in their barrage of questions.

It was only when the cameras exploded that reality hit the Titans, and it hit hard. Raven was staring at the body with wide eyes, Beast Boy had left to be sick, Cyborg had closed his human eye and had his jaw clenched tight, Starfire was covering her mouth with her hands and blinking through tears and Robin was staring at the body, looking crestfallen, when he suddenly had a very angry expression on his face.

"We have no comment upon this situation," he said to the reporters in a calm voice which barely hid the anger deep inside, "We can assure you that this was unintentional and we will be cooperating with the police in order to solve this case. Raven, send us home."

And with that there was the harsh cry of Raven's soul self and the Titans were back in the tower. After that there was a palpable silence that could practically be cut with a knife, the reporters quickly recovered and rushed into their news vans, hoping that they could find a way into the tower in which the Titans lived.

After seeing all of the events unfolding on the TV, Trucy practically screamed

"Apollo, we HAVE to help them!"

"How in the world are we gonna help them Trucy?" said a flabbergasted Apollo.

"How can you be so thick? You're a LAWYER! They've been accused of MURDER! It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you should at least offer to represent them in court!"

"Yeah, but didn't you see it on the news? Slade is dead! There's going to be so much incriminating evidence against them, it's bound to end in disaster!"

"Apollo, how many cases have you done where the odds aren't in your favour? Oh wait that's right, ALL of them! And yet you always manage to prove that your client is actually not guilty!"

"Sure that may be true but–"Apollo's tirade was suddenly interrupted by Trucy.

"Apollo...can't you see? You're the only one capable of pulling it off... Daddy can't because he's retaking the Bar Exam but if he were still a lawyer then there would be no doubt that Phoenix Wright would be taking this case...but he's still waiting for the confirmation and that'll take months... without him, you're the only one that can rise up to the challenge and succeed."

*sigh*

"What's wrong with my big half-brother, huh? You can't honestly tell me that you believe that the Titans are actually guilty, do you? They're SUPERHEROES! They fight for truth and justice and in a way you do too...I thought that you were all about unearthing the truth, well now's you're chance to prove it. Help them with me Apollo, I know we can do it."

"...I want to help them Trucy, really I do! But I have no idea on how to contact them! I mean, if they were in the detention centre then we would definitely go but they're in that tower of theirs...*sigh* look when they get put into the detention centre then we'll go, okay?"

"...*sigh* alright then..."

* * *

The mood in the tower was sombre and awkward, nobody had any clue of what to do. After a brief moment both Raven and Starfire went to their own rooms at the same time, Raven probably going off to meditate and Starfire to cry. Robin also left to go to his Crime Lab, no doubt brooding over the course of the fight with Slade and about what to do next.

This left Beast Boy and Cyborg standing in the middle of the living room with no idea as to how they were supposed to react, after a battle they would usually go and play the Gamestation but today they didn't feel like it. They decided to just sit down and watch TV even though they clearly weren't paying attention to the program.

After a while Beast Boy murmured in a quiet voice, "Cy? Whaddaya think is...is gonna happen now?"

"...I don't know BB, I just don't know..."

"Do ya think that one of us actually killed Slade?"

"I'm not sure B, I mean all of us put in the final attack that killed Slade..."

"But, then won't that mean that were all suspects?"

"*sigh*...I guess it does. Besides, even if we did kill Slade it would still mean that we need to be punished...even though we've saved millions of lives and the fact that he was a bad guy."

"I know that Cy, just because I act like an idiot doesn't mean that I am one."

This made Cyborg give a weak chuckle, "Heh, I know that B, everyone knows that..."

Their sombre conversation was cut short when Robin walked into the room, "Cyborg, did you get footage of that battle with Slade?"

"Sure did, why? You think lookin at it would help, Rob?"

"Yeah, I think it will...Come with me to the Crime Lab."

"Alright,"

As they were about to leave Beast Boy said, "Hey guys, can I come with you, I...I don't wanna be alone right now."

Robin looked over his shoulder, "Sure thing Beast Boy, come on."

When they reached the dimly lit Crime Lab Robin immediately went to the Computer and began typing down some stuff. He then gestured for Cyborg to come closer, "Cy, can you hook up to the computer and put the footage into a file?"

"Yup,"

While Cyborg was hooking a USB connection from his arm console to the computer Beast Boy was looking around the room. There wasn't much to it besides the newspaper clippings along the wall, the small desk and a single lamp that rebelled against the darkness of the room.

"Got it, thanks Cy...you guys can leave now if you want."

"...Ok then, come on B."

When they stepped out of the room Beast Boy exclaimed, "But Cy! Didn't you want to see the video?"

"B, I've been replaying that video in my head over and over again since we got home...besides you know how Rob is like when he gets in this sort of mood,"

"Yeah, he gets all broody and detached from the rest of us and doesn't want to be disturbed,"

"Exactly..."

"Cy, can...can I see the video?"

"...Alright then..."

* * *

Back in the Crime Lab Robin played the video again for the 10th time in a row and for the 10th time in a row he felt sick, no matter how many times he watched it he couldn't believe that he had been the one to give the order that killed Slade. The video footage was in superb quality and what it showed was the undeniable truth, that they had killed Slade.

He decided to play it again in order to memorize what had occurred in order to see the difference between his and Cyborg's perspective, and the police would no doubt get statements from all of them when they finally came by.

It showed the Titans fighting of 100 or so Slade-bots. Cyborg was taking out multiple targets with his sonic cannon while yelling "Boo-yah!", Beast Boy was in the form of a T-rex and was whacking many of them with his tail and chomping down on them, Raven was using her dark energy to crush the robots while Starfire was destroying many of them with her starbolts and punching others left and right.

Finally it showed Robin single-handedly taking on Slade and holding his own against the one-eyed villain, both of them fighting with their Bo staffs. Robin was continuously ducking and weaving out of Slade's attacks and they were par for par skill wise.

When the Titans had destroyed all the Slade-bots Cyborg focused his attention back to Robin's fight against Slade. Robin was clearly showing signs of fatigue and Slade was beginning to get the upper hand, he attempted a sweep to kick Robin's feet from underneath him which Robin easily jumped over. Robin then tried to hit Slade over the head with his staff which was then blocked, it then showed Slade kicking him in the ribs. Robin sub-consciously rubbed his side while watching that part of the video. It then showed Robin back flipping away from Slade and shouted "Titans! Attack strike magma!"

Upon hearing this Beast Boy transformed into a bull and charged Slade and they both hit a nearby wall with a sickening crunch, Beast Boy then bounded out of the scene as a green rabbit and when the rubble cleared it showed Slade trudging towards them with a limp and was breathing heavily. Robin then shouted "Surrender, Slade!"

At this the villain laughed and was about to procure something from his belt when Robin suddenly shouted "Titans, go!" and then all hell broke loose. They all fired at the same time, Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, Raven released a black spike at the villain, Robin threw 3 exploding birdarangs and Starfire shot a continuous blast of starbolts. The sound emitted from the blast was near deafening, it was like an airplane exploded right in front of their faces.

After the dust settled it showed a very battered and burnt Slade on the floor, the Titans quickly ran to him and Robin checked his pulse. While this was happening the sound of news vans were coming into their vicinity and a few quick reporters got there and started asking questions, Robin then stood up and delivered the terrible news. "Slade...is dead..." and at that the video was ended

Robin was silent as he absorbed all of this; he had forgotten that attack strike magma was only meant for the really strong metahumans, in the heat of the battle he delivered the order that undoubtedly killed Slade. The titans had been fighting Slade for so long that they probably forgot that he was human, but that was no excuse...it was his fault...all his fault.

It was then that his computer sounded an alarm, an alarm that he hadn't heard in years. He mentally prepared himself for what was to come. The alarm abruptly stopped and a dark figure was at the centre of the screen, "We need to talk..."

* * *

Beast Boy sighed; it really was their fault for killing Slade. Cyborg had shown him the video of the incident and Beast Boy was left feeling sick. They had a non-killing code, and now it was broken. He could still feel it when his horns had punctured Slade.

They had punctured him somewhere and Beast Boy didn't know where. He couldn't stop worrying that he had been the one who had delivered the killing blow. He could've hit the heart, lung, head or stomach and this feeling of uncertainty just made him downright depressed.

But the thing that was troubling him the most was the fact that he, and probably the rest of the team, had forgotten that Slade was human. He might be manipulative, treacherous and downright evil but like Robin he was an ordinary human being with no powers besides his own skill.

Beast Boy was walking down the hallway as he was thinking this when he suddenly heard crying. He thought that he might be near Starfire's room and was about to go and comfort her when he realised that the sound was coming from Raven's room. Well, maybe Starfire was in Raven's room. After all they were girls and it was understandable that they would share their grief.

So he knocked on the door and pressed in the emergency combo on the door. What he hadn't counted on was that Raven was alone in the room and was the one crying. She was seated in a lotus position on her bed and was crying, the kind of crying where she let out a tiny sob now and then while tears fell freely from her face.

He was stock still as he saw this bizarre event; this was the most that Raven had shown emotion. But Raven hardly ever showed emotion! This was more than she expressed when she had her heart broken by that scumbag Malchior. That was a very sad time for Raven but this, this just topped the charts! Raven, the very one that defeated her father, Trigon the Terrible, who was headstrong, had a dark sense of humour and spoke in a monotone was breaking down on her bed. And Beast Boy was watching this!

After staring for a moment Beast Boy eventually moved towards her. Only then did Raven notice Beast Boy, obviously her muddled up emotions was playing with her empathic powers, she then promptly spoke. "I don't want to hear any teasing right now Beast Boy otherwise I would probably blow up this whole tower."

In a very mature action Beast Boy wordlessly moved towards her and just hugged her. After a very awkward moment for Raven she lifted up her arms and squeezed Beast Boy as if he was the only thing keeping her anchored to the world. Beast Boy could practically feel the sadness oozing from Raven. They were in this position for about 10 minutes and it was the most comforting 10 minutes of their young lives.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, it's just that...through my powers I could feel the mood that everyone was in...And it was just so awful...all of us are so distraught over what happened I just couldn't stop myself from breaking down..." said Raven in between sobs.

"Hey now, it's okay Rae we'll be alright."

"No Beast Boy, I suspect that this will take a very long time to heal...for all of us...not just our emotional and psychological selves but the trust of the city as well...Especially in me."

"What makes you say that?"

*sigh* "I was the one who did it, I was the one who stabbed Slade with a sharpened spike of my energy, it...it was my fault!" saying this, Raven broke down even more with a renewed kind of vigour.

"No Rae! It wasn't your fault, it couldn't have been! After all I was the one who struck first! I was the one who wore him down the most by impaling him with my bull horns, if anything I'm the one whose most to blame."

"Don't think like that Gar, it doesn't suit you."

"Ahh, well...besides, everything will turn out right. We were witness to the end of the world and we still survived, a murder conviction? It'll be cake, as long as we're all in it together..."

"...You know, you do have your moments where you can act really mature. I'm proud of you Beast Boy."

This caused Beast Boy to gush from the inside and gave his first sincere grin of the day when he realised something. "Did you just call me Gar?" said Beast Boy with a joyful expression and proceeded to waggle his eyebrows.

"Forget I ever said anything." Said Raven in an annoyed tone that didn't match the small grin she was giving.

"I don't think I ever will, Rae."

* * *

Robin looked up at the man on his computer who just spoke. To say he was surprised was a lie, he had been expecting this. After all, what would Batman be if he didn't check up on his protégé who was just accused of murder, even if they hadn't spoken in years.

"Dick, are what the news reports saying true? Did you really kill Slade?" said the Dark Knight in his signature, unexpressional, gravelly tone.

"Well Bruce, what do you think?"Came the reply.

"I don't have time for this Dick! Did you or did you not?"

*sigh* "I...I don't know..." said the Teen Wonder in a voice that hinted at being close to breaking down.

"...Alright then, do you have any evidence with you? Videos or something that can be re-examined?"

"Yeah, Cyborg took a recording of the battle. I'll send it to you right now"

There was a heavy silence that was felt by both sides of the video call as Robin was rapidly pressing keys. After all, what do you talk about when you haven't spoken in years? Batman decided to be the one to break the tension.

"...I'm glad that you're okay Dick, you've been tackling Deathstroke for years now. It's a miracle you're all still alive..."

"Yeah, well I guess that it's all thanks to your training...the videos been sent."

Batman looked like he was about to say something but thought better of it. He simply nodded and hung up the call. With a weary sigh and a feeling of being drained, Robin left the Crime Lab.

He decided that going to the gym was probably not the best thing to do considering the state he was in, instead he ventured to the towers rooftop. He always found a strange sense of security with heights, probably leading back to his previous life as a circus performer, before his parents died and Batman took him in.

That had all started 9 years ago, he had been 9 when his parents got murdered and got took in by Batman. They were partners for 6 years until he was unceremoniously got fired by him. It wasn't long after that when he established the Titans in Jump City; he had been leading them for 3 years now.

When he arrived at the rooftop he saw Starfire there, standing at the edge of the tower top, obviously having the same idea as him. He briefly recounted the fact that they had been in a relationship for over 2 years now, wow, stuff in his life happened really quickly.

"Hey Star." Said Robin as he stood next to his girlfriend.

"Greetings, Robin."

"How are you feeling?"

"I am...troubled," was the conclusion that the Tamaranian princess came to.

"...About the...you know, the incident?" asked Robin.

"Yes, I do not understand it. As you know my culture is that of a warrior, we are prepared from birth to be able to kill without being physically and mentally incapacitated so as to continue being able to carry on fighting."

"So, you're saying that you've been taught from birth to be prepared for the horrors of killing so that you won't be overly affected by it."

"Yes."

"Wow! That's the kind of training that assassins get."

"Are you saying that my people are trained to be assassins? Robin, I may be an alien but my culture also decrees that unnecessary killing is forbidden, so I understand this earthen law."

"So what kind of circumstances does your planet say that it is acceptable to kill another being?"

"Wars, Sacred Battle Ceremonies and the death penalty for someone who has committed horrific crimes, other than those circumstances it is forbidden to kill another Tamaranian. It is not like we are able to just walk down the street and stab someone in the stomach, I am pretty sure that is not acceptable anywhere."

"So...what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I am feeling guilty for killing Slade, so much so that my powers have now been nullified. That is one of the first things learnt on Tamaran, how to make sure that you don't feel guilty so that emotions are kept in balance."

"Woah, I guess that is a problem. So what does this mean?"

"It means that I will not be able to fly or have any power for some time, it also means that I am losing touch with my Tamaranian teachings."

After a pause the Teen Wonder responded with, "Well, it could be a good thing. I mean Earth is what you consider your home now, right?"

"Correct."

"So this could mean that you're beginning to think and feel like a human."

"I suppose it does..."

"Besides, I saw how you were acting before. You were as shocked as the rest of us and you looked like you were about to cry."

"But that is the problem," said an exasperated Starfire, "I should not be reacting to death like that, as much as I would like to be human I know that I never will be. I am Tamaranian, and proud to be one. I...I should be stronger than that."

"Star, listen to me. You're plenty strong already, after spending so many years now on Earth you're bound to pick up some of the traits that humans have!"

*sigh* "...I do not like to feel rutha, weak..."

"Star, you call it weak? I call it nice." Said Robin with a smile. He leaned forward towards her and they shared a chaste kiss with each other. Robin wanted to say more but he noticed that on the bay to the tower was a large speedboat with a SWAT team of heavily armed officers coming down this way. He then spoke to Starfire, "The Police will be here soon...we better get down."

* * *

Cyborg was blankly staring at the TV on their crescent shaped couch when he suddenly heard the doorbell. He switched off the TV and began walking downstairs to answer the door. The doorbell rang again and Cyborg replied with, "Hold your horses, I'm coming!"

When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of a heavily armed Jump City SWAT team and the Chief of Police. He tentatively said "How can I help you, officer?"

The Chief of Police responded with "Cyborg of the Teen Titans, you are under arrest!"

* * *

Author's Note: WOAH, heck of a first chapter huh? I kinda decided to just get into the middle of things straight away. Anyway thanks for reading, chapter 2 should be good.

P.S I know I left things at a cliffhanger, I'm evil! And bringing in Batman this early of the piece? OMG! I know that usually doesn't happen, if any of you are wondering, I did make the Batman uncharacteristically nice. I mean you'd want some slack if you just got accused of murder and Batman's had his fair share of being accused. I figured that he would learn from past experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Cyborg of the Teen Titans, you are under arrest!" said the Chief of Police, "Surrender and nobody will get hurt, the rest of the Teen Titans are also under arrest."

Cyborg had been expecting the fact that they would get arrested but it still didn't help with the situation, "May I ask on what charges are we being arrested on, officer?"

"The Titans are under arrest for the murder of Deathstroke the Terminator, aka Slade Wilson."

At the end of that sentence the rest of the Titans filed into the room, the first to get there was Robin and Starfire who were shortly followed by Beast Boy and Raven. When they were all present the Chief restated the terms of arrest.

"Teen Titans, you are all under arrest for the murder of Slade Wilson. Surrender or we will open fire!"

At this the SWAT team had their weapons at the ready. Robin, being the leader, was the first to speak up, "...We surrender and we give our full cooperation to the police..."

"...Bag 'em up boys..." was the reply that was given.

At hearing this command the SWAT team proceeded to arrest them. It was a team of 15 so there were 3 officers for each Titan, one was holding a gun to their back and another was stating their Miranda rights while the third put hand-cuffs on them. They put on Neutrino powered cuffs on each of them, they were similar in design to the ones that Starfire had when she first came to Earth but these ones made sure that all superpowers were nullified. Because of this Cyborg's arms ran out of power and just dangled uselessly.

"Aww man, look at whatcha did to my arms!"

His complaint was ignored by the officers and the Chief went on with explaining what will happen to them. "Because this case is the most important one as of now, your trial will be held in three days. That means you will have to choose a defense attorney within two days, until the trial you will be kept in the Jump City Detention Centre, any questions?"

"Please, what are the conditions of our holding cells?" asked Starfire.

"They are a standard metahumans imprisonment chamber, that means they are lined with neutrino to restrict all powers. You will be able to communicate to one another through the holes in the wall."

"And uhh, do ya have any advice about our situation?" asked Beast Boy.

"...Don't talk to anyone in there that you don't know, stay away from villains you've fought from the past and most importantly...pick a damn good lawyer."

* * *

"Apollo, are we there yet?" grumbled a bored Trucy.

"Hey! You were the one who wanted us to come to Jump City, and I'm sorry but the train was the best that I could afford!" retorted a certain Apollo Justice, "Besides, we're all the way from LA! You didn't think that we would be able to get to Jump instantly did you?"

"uuugh...how long until we get there?"

"About...2 hours."

"UUUUGGHHH!"

"Trucy stop grumbling, seriously! One would think that you're still a kid from all your whining!"

"I'm still 15, that kinda does make me still a kid, AND it means that I'm younger than you Old-ilocks!"

"Hey! I'm only older than you by seven years!"

"Please stop with the seven years thing Apollo, I've heard that phrase from our previous case so many times I'll kill myself the next time I hear it..."

The argument stopped awhile, "At least Daddy would play poker with me whenever we go on a long train ride." Said Trucy cheekily, this time Apollo started to smile and realised this was the time for a cheeky Brother-Sister debate.

"Oh! Is that right?"

"mm-hmm! And I always won!"

"But Mr Wright said he's never lost in over 7 years, that means you couldn't have won!"

"Daddy was only referring to his matches in the Borscht Bowl Club, when it's between us I always win! Why the interest Apollo? Wanna play?"

"Nope!"

"Aww, is little Polly 'fraid of the big Trucy? Is he scared he'll lose?" spoke Trucy in a tone one would talk to a baby.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am Not."

"Are Too."

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!

"Now see here, I would definitely win against you! After all, I was first-born!" said Apollo in a patronizing tone, "But we can't play because we don't have any cards or chips!"

"That's where you're wrong! A magician must be prepared for anything." Said Trucy while she rummaged inside her top hat which was next to her, she 'magically' pulled out a deck of cards and a box of chips from inside.

"So are we playing for money or for fun?"

"I'm in the need for cash so let's make this a cash game."

"But gambling's illegal."

"So what?"

"Mr Wright wouldn't want me to encourage you in illegalities."

"Stop being such an uptight lawyer and play!"

"Bring it, Sista!"

They played throughout the remainder of the train ride; Apollo did a valiant job despite the fact that he discovered his perception ability a little late whereas Trucy discovered hers at the tender age of 8. At the middle of the game Trucy was beginning to win but Apollo quickly caught up to her. When the train finally stopped they had started with the same amount of money they had at the very start so they decided that they didn't owe each other anything.

Once they got out of the station they caught a cab to the hotel they were planning to stay in. Inside the hotel they checked in and went to their room. As soon as they were inside Trucy crashed on top of her bed and with a weary sigh turned on the TV. A few moments later Apollo came into the room breathing hard, he was able to wheeze out a sentence that sounded like,

"You...huff, huff...coulda helped...huff...with the luggage!"

Trucy faced Apollo and replied with, "Sorry no can do!" and flipped the channel on the TV. Unfortunately , or rather fortunately for them, it was a 24 hour news channel and it was currently showing the Titans being transported to prison.

"Apollo look! They're being transported to the detention centre, we should go there now!"

"Sorry Trucy but...huff...I'm still tired...huff... and from the look of it...huff...you are too."

"But–"

"Trucy we need to rest...huff...we can't help them if we aren't in tip top condition ourselves...huff...we'll go tomorrow okay?"

"Your right, I suppose."

* * *

When the SWAT team led the Titans through the detention centre everyone inside had stopped all their work, cops left and right were gawking at them. Cyborg cleared his throat and all work resumed back to normal. The Chief handed the Titans to two security guards and the SWAT team immediately left, the Chief, however, hung back and led them towards a room.

He asked each of them to take a photo holding the classic board which had your prisoner number on it. This was done with no qualms until it was Robin's turn. "You gotta take ya mask off, kid," said the Chief. Robin quickly responded with a statement, "According to the Superhero Act, any recognised, costumed vigilante may be able to keep their secret identity secret even if they are being put to jail, as a compromise for keeping the city safe, until they are proven guilty. Correct?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Therefore I will not remove my mask or allow you to take a DNA sample or fingerprint scan from me, unless it's my glove. If I reveal who I truly am people will be able to figure out who other heroes are and our enemies will take advantage of this information to try and hurt us. Thus I cannot reveal who I really am, is that clear" said Robin in an authoritative tone, a tone that commanded respect.

The Chief looked confused but agreed, "Crystal clear, Mr uhh...what should I call you then?"

"Just Robin."

"Well Just Robin, let's take you and your team to the holding cells!"

"..."

The place in the Detention Centre where crooks awaiting trial were kept was, in all honesty, creepy. There was just no other word to describe the place. As the Titans were led to their five holding cells many of the inmates were staring at them, now the Titans weren't new to visiting prisons but many quickly realized that they were wearing handcuffs. A certain prisoner shouted, "It's the Titans! And they're being put in JAIL!"

It seemed that everyone heard this comment because now the prisoners were grinning and chuckling at them in a creepy way, especially towards Raven and Starfire, this made Beast Boy growl at them and Robin give the Bat-Glare towards many of them. However there was a sudden aura of fear emanating around the prison and the prisoners began to back off from them, it was clear that Raven was producing this feeling of fear because the Titans weren't affected by it. "I can take care of myself you know," grumbled Raven. She quickly stopped the aura but the prisoners didn't come closer anymore. "How did you do that?" asked Robin, seeing that Raven was wearing Neutrino cuffs.

"I may not be able to release energy from my hands anymore, but that doesn't mean that I can't use my mind." Replied Raven in a 'matter of factly' tone.

"Huh." Was the only sound from the Teen Wonders mouth.

They passed through more cells and Robin was able to recognise some of the prisoners, none of them metas of course (those guys go to other prisons like Belle Reve, Striker's Island and Arkham Asylum, just to name a few), but he recognised 3 who attempted to rob a bank, one attempted rapist and many others who tried to commit petty crimes and were stopped by the Titans. He made a mental note to himself that he REALLY shouldn't talk to the other prisoners, or go out of his cell without supervision for that matter.

They finally reached 5 cells near the back of the prison. It was like any other prison cell except the walls were completely white and the front was empty, it would probably release some sort of laser-like prison bars once they got in, and there were speaker holes in the middle of the walls, probably to keep some level sanity by allowing the prisoners to communicate to each other. They were unceremoniously shoved inside their respective cells. Robin was put into the first cell, Starfire in the second, Raven third, Beast Boy fourth and finally Cyborg in the last one.

They were all silent for a few minutes until a guard came to Robin's cell. "You got a visitor already, Robin."

"Who is it, sir?"

"A defense attorney! Can you believe it? Usually the defendant asks for the lawyer but not this time! You got a whole lot of lawyers waiting to have their turn to talk to ya!"

"Um, I just got here a few minutes ago so I don't really know where to go..."

"Well then. Come along, I'll escort ya to the visitors centre."

The guard and Robin left for the visitor's centre; this left four other Titans in a place where they really shouldn't be without their leader...

* * *

Starfire was anxious, no, she was panicking! It had been so long since Robin had left and he hadn't yet returned. She waited patiently for about half an hour then thought that this was taking far too long and began to pace around her cell. When she reached the two hour mark she tried taking a nap but was too worried for her boyfriend's safety, soon enough she was ranting at Raven and the others.

"Robin has not come back yet, Raven! Please, I am getting worried! Why is he taking so long? It has been over three hours and he is still not here! What could have happened to him? Maybe he got into some trouble with the other inmates and now he...he's–!" ranted a particularly annoyed and distressed Starfire

"Calm down Starfire," said Raven in her usual monotone, "Didn't you hear the guard say that there were a lot of lawyers waiting to speak with Robin?"

"Yes but–"

"Don't worry about him Star," interrupted Cyborg, "He's Robin, remember? He can take care of himself if something happens."

This made seemed to placate the alien princess a little bit and she promptly sat down on her prison bed. She looked out of her small side window to see the other Titans and noticed that they were also a little bit edgey, this seemed to prove that even they were worried for their spiky-haired leader. She decided to try and relax when she had a sudden thought.

"Guard?" asked Starfire to the guard stationed outside their special holding cells, "Are not earthen prisons supposed to be split between males and females? If so then why is the same not done here?"

The guard was deep in thought for a moment when he finally spoke, "Well, this is just the Detention Centre missy. This isn't really a prison, you see, it's just the place where criminals awaiting trial are kept. They're only meant to be kept in here for a maximum of one month."

"Oh! I understand, thank you for clearing it up for me."

The policeman nodded to her, "Glad to be of service."

Starfire sat contentedly for a moment when she thought of her missing boyfriend again, she didn't need to worry for long though as he and the previous guard began walking back towards them.

"ROBIN!" yelled all the Titans almost simultaneously.

Robin gave a small smile towards them and was put back into his cell.

"Robin what happened?" asked Starfire, "Why did you take so long?"

*sigh* "Let's just say that there were a lot of lawyers looking to get famous for representing us."

"That's it!" exclaimed Beast Boy, "You were gone for over three hours and in all that time you just talked to a bunch of boring old guys?"

"Yeah," said a weary Robin, "There were about 30 of them, I got a heckuv a lot of business cards. Thank God that visiting hours are only for a short time."

The Titans looked as if they were about to bombard him with more questions but said to them, "Look guys, I know you're curious about what happened today but I've been asked a LOT of questions and I'm tired ok? So please, let me rest."

The others were hesitant but complied with their leader's request. However try as he might Robin just couldn't rest properly, he just had too much on his mind to be able to sleep. Usually Robin would have worked through his insomnia by going to the Tower's gym and working out until he was too tired to move. However, he was in prison and it was now light's out so he doubted that he could do whatever he wanted, Hell he doubted he could get out of his cell at all!

That night was the most uncomfortable night for the Titans (and Beast Boy had slept as a whole assortment of different animals), the beds were just way too hard to properly fall asleep, and so it was a night filled with tossing and turning.

* * *

Apollo and Trucy were waiting, waiting to see the Titans! They had woken up early, got ready and took a cab ride to the detention centre where the Titans were awaiting trial. There was a bunch of news reporters surrounding the building but they were keeping a distance, probably due to the many police officers surrounding the area.

The front door was being blocked by a really burly and imposing police officer. Apollo was clearly scared of him but eventually spoke, "Uh, hi...I'm a defense attorney and this is my assistant," pointed a quivering Apollo, "Um, ahh..."

"We want to see the Titans!" exclaimed Trucy with an expression that said 'you can't make me leave'

The officer looked down at the pair and laughed "AH HA HA HA! Little girl do you know how many 'defense attorneys' have come in to speak with the Titans? And you somehow think that out of all of Jump City's most prestigious lawyers that they would pick characters like YOU to represent them?" said the officer in a very condescending tone, "Besides, you need identification that you're actually an attorney to get in."

"Um...I've got my attorney's badge right here." Apollo pointed to his lapel.

"Huh! Wouldja look at that! The little man does have a badge, I'll need your names."

"I'm Apollo Justice and this is Trucy Wright." said Apollo while Trucy gave a smile and a wave.

The police officer looked flabbergasted, "WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! YOUR Apollo Justice!" he said in awe, "OMG! You're the protégé of THE Phoenix Wright?"

"Um, yeah I guess?"

"Holy crap this is like Attorney Royalty right here, I can't believe I didn't recognise you! I mean, Phoenix Wright's legendary cases were what inspired me to join the force! Please come in, come in!" said the officer while opening the door.

"Thanks." uttered a surprised Apollo.

When he and Trucy got inside the officer from before turned around and said to them, "Oh, um, hey! Sorry about before. It's just that 32 other lawyers have come before you and most of em are kinda uppity, ya know? It gets on the nerves a little bit." He said sheepishly.

"That's okay."

"Thanks man!" and with that he closed the door behind them.

He and Trucy started walking towards the front desk, "Well, that was...interesting!" Trucy spoke up.

"You can say that again!"

They reached the woman at the front desk who was busily typing onto a laptop. Apollo cleared his throat, "Ahem, um...I'm a defense attorney and this is my assistant, our names are–"

"Hold your horses!" interrupted the receptionist, Apollo heard her mutter something about damn lawyers, "So I'm guessing that since you made it through the front that you can be allowed in and I'm guessing that you want to speak to Robin of the Titans," said the receptionist in a haughty tone, "Am I right?"

"Um, actually I wanted to speak to all of the Titans...if that's possible" Apollo added.

"All of them? WOW, that's a first! The others just wanted to talk to Robin, probably because they view the others as freaks, but you want to talk to all of them? That shows character! I like that in a man." She added with a smile, this caused Apollo to blush.

She whispered something to an officer next to her, to which the officer nodded. "They'll see you along shortly!" said the receptionist.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Trucy.

"For now please wait in the visitors centre, OK!"

"Got it!"

Trucy was practically bouncing with excitement, "I can't believe were about to see the Titans Apollo!"

"That's great, I guess."

"c'mon, hurry up you slow coach!"

* * *

Author's note: So how will the titans react towards the Anything Siblings! And why did this second chapter take so long? Because I planned this story starting from the middle onwards, that's why! Figuring out the beginnings was SO difficult! Anyway school holidays in Australia are almost over, *Cries* I'll try to regularly update every fortnight.

... OH! and the detention centre details of mine are all made up, i researched nothing of the subject and so i dont know anything about it. I made it up because the details were never cleared up in any of the PW games...

BYE! chapter 3 coming soon!

WAIT! P.S: I literally just noticed that all the line breaks I put for the last 2 chapters didn't contain their appropriate story breaks and so i have just edited it, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**WARNING!:** This chapter contains mild coarse language, reader discretion is advised, don't come crying to me if you've learnt a new word (actually you probably won't)

* * *

17th March–9:00 am–Detention Centre–Holding Cells

"Teen Titans?" asked the guard who escorts prisoners to the visitor's rooms. The guard himself didn't look that intimidating. He was a plump, middle aged man with a southern accent. But he was friendly towards the Titans, unlike some of the other officers, which was why they trusted him. "You got another visitor."

"Not again! Another lawyer?" sighed Robin.

"Well, it is another lawyer," the guard said, causing all the Titans to groan, "But this guy actually requested for all the Titans to go into the visitor's room."

"Really?" asked Beast Boy

"Yup!"

"What is his name?" asked Starfire.

The guard looked confused, "Um...I forget. It was a weird sort of name so I can't really remember. Anyway you're all going to meet him."

"Alright! We actually get to meet this guy, and not just leave Robin as the judge for our attorney!" cried an excited Cyborg, "I bet this guy is actually not that bad!"

"Maybe so Cy, maybe so." said Robin.

"If you would all come with me," commented the guard, "We need to put shock collars on all of you."

"WHAT?" cried a terrified looking Beast Boy.

"Sorry sir but its standard procedure. We have to make sure that all metas who are going to the visiting centre are wearing shock collars, hero or not."

"B-B-But, but what about Robin? How come he didn't get a collar?"

"Well, he may be a hero, but he's no Meta."

"Please! Isn't there any other options!" Beast Boy had turned a very pale shade of green by this point.

"Why, Beast Boy?" asked Raven, "Why is it so important?"

"PLEASE SIR!" pleaded Beast Boy to the security guard. Beast Boy looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

The guard was deep in thought for a moment, "Well... I guess I could let you wear the neutrino cuffs–"

"Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes," Beast Boy looked relieved, "I'll wear the cuffs, I'll wear em!".

"Well then! Never had someone beg to be put into cuffs before." Nonetheless the guard attached a shock collar on Starfire, Cyborg and Raven, Neutrino cuffs on Beast Boy and nothing on Robin.

"Hey!" cried Cyborg indignantly, "Why doesn't Robin have any security measures on him!"

"Let's just say the guard learnt from experience." said Robin with a smirk while the guard looked positively sheepish.

After everyone was ready they were led towards the Visitor's Centre. Along the way Raven kept giving conspicuous glances towards Beast Boy, 'why did he act so strange at the thought of a shock collar around him?' She thought to herself.

They reached the door to the visitor's room where the guard spoke up, "Now because only Robin has been here I'll explain what'll happen. I will be the one monitoring the room but there is a security camera in there. However it does not pick up audio for privacy services. If there is any sign of trouble from you guys, but I doubt there will be, I will shock you with the remote in my pocket. Understood?"

The Titans responded with "Yes, sir."

"Good, you may now go in."

"Thanks, officer." replied Robin.

* * *

17th March–9:15 am–Detention Centre–Visitor's Centre

Okay, there was no doubt about it. Sweaty palms, deep breathing, hair-spikes drooping, it was true, Apollo Justice was nervous. He was more nervous than his first court case! He couldn't believe that he was about to meet 5 of the most famous teenagers in America, he had never met anyone this famous before. And from the looks of things Trucy was feeling the same way he was.

Plus the fact that these 5 could crush him like a twig if they so chose was another thing that had him worrying. But he was here and he was definitely going to defend them in court, after all he was the first one there...or so he thought.

The door at the other side of the two-way window opened and one by one the Titans took their seats. 'This is surreal' he thought. Once all of them had sat down he glanced at Trucy and saw that she was literally shaking in her boots.

"Just stay calm, keep your fangirl squealing to yourself." He said in a teasing voice.

"Shut UP Apollo!" she replied indignantly.

He heard someone on the other side say something like "DUDES! I thought we would be meeting with some boring old guy, not someone this young!" followed by a whispered, "Keep quiet! They'll hear you!"

He noticed that the Titans were talking between themselves, "Um...hi!"

"Sup, little bud!" replied Cyborg, "We're the Titans, and this is Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy." Each of the respective owners gave a small smile and a wave. They we're clearly used to meeting flabbergasted people. "So, who are you man?" The way Cyborg spoke was like he was used to being the big brother of the Titans which, of course, he was.

"Uhm, we're–"

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Robin who was suddenly looking quite annoyed, "I recognise you! You're Apollo Justice, am I right?"

"H-How do you know my name?"

"I make it my business to know." replied Robin with a stoic expression.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Trucy.

"Trucy Wright, correct?"

Trucy looked so happy right then, but this wasn't about Trucy.

"W-Well I came here to offer you my services as a Defense Attorney," Apollo continued.

"No." said Robin, stoic as ever.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief, "Dude! Why not?" asked Beast Boy.

"Are you kidding me?" said Robin, "This is Apollo Justice, protégé of Phoenix Wright! Hell would freeze over before I let this guy take our case!"

"WHAT?" cried Apollo and Trucy simultaneously.

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Cyborg, "Phoenix Wright? That guy's a legend at law! Why wontcha let this guy take our case, he seems like a nice kid an' all."

Robin gave a short, indignant bark of laughter, "HAH! You obviously forgot about the fact that Mr. Wright presented forged evidence in court!"

"HEY!" shouted Apollo, "That's not fair! I proved that Mr. Wright didn't order that forged evidence!"

"Maybe so, but he still presented it. That's still against the law. Besides you've only handled four cases! Your still a novice!"

"SO WHAT!" Apollo could feel himself getting steadily angrier, Robin was acting like a stuck-up jerk! The other Titans seemed like nice, down-to-earth kids. But man he wanted to punch Robin right now; he seemed to have a knack for punching clients.

"So what he says. Look, I've just been visited by 32 other stuck-up Lawyers for the past 24 hours! I can ring up any of the other, more experienced lawyers and they would do a hell better job than you would."

"In case you haven't noticed, _Robin_! The evidence is stacked against you! You can't afford to have another lawyer unless you want to be charged guilty and your identity gets revealed to the entire nation! And everyone knows that _Batman_ doesn't like people to find that out!

This comment seemed to tick Robin off, "Well do _you_ know who the Batman is Mr. Oh-So-Great Lawyer!"

"Of course not and I don't need to know! All I'm saying is that I can help you!"

"Oh, you're saying that YOU can prove that we're not guilty! How are you gonna prove that when all of America saw on the news that we actually did kill him!"

"Mr. Robin," said an angry looking Trucy, "If you've seen any of the cases that we've handled you would realise that Apollo is the new Turnabout King!"

'Turnabout King?' thought Apollo in his head.

"Oh I've seen all of your cases Miss Enigmar! In fact I find your cases to be nothing more than a huge drama show! You should quit and become an actor Mr. Justice." He added in a sarcastic tone.

"Robin," began Raven, "I can sense that Apollo is a good man, he has an aura around him that–"

"I don't care about this guys aura, Raven! In my eyes he's just a sad little orphan who wants to beat his disgraced mentor's shadow!" quipped Robin.

"SHUT UP, DOUCHEBAG!" yelled Apollo, this outburst caused everyone else in the visitor's centre to stop their conversations and turn to look at him, "C'mon Trucy, we're leaving!"

"But Apollo–"

"NOW!" Chords of Steel ARE useful, he surmised.

Trucy looked hesitant but eventually complied, people could practically see the trail of anger that was left behind by Apollo.

Robin felt quite happy with himself for a moment until the full capacity of what he said hit him like a 20 tonne truck. He realised that the 'sad little orphan' comment also applied to him. After all, that's why he started the Titans in the first place, because he wanted to be better than Bruce. He felt nothing but guilt afterwards.

After a moment Raven broke the tension between the Titans, "Well, that didn't go so well."

"No...No it didn't." replied Robin, the friendly guard went inside the room,

"Are you guys done?" he asked.

"Looks like." said Cyborg.

"Well if you guys are done then would you mind going in for questioning?"

"I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later." said Raven.

The guard noticed the saddened expressions on all of the Titans, "Well come on then, let's go. Oh, I forgot to mention that you guys need to choose a lawyer by 4pm today," at this all the Titans seemed to grumble and glare at Robin while said person glared at a wall straight ahead, "If you don't then a state attorney will defend you."

It was clear the Lady Luck wasn't being nice to the Titans...

* * *

17th March–11:30–Jump City Grand Hotel–Room 375

"I can't believe it! The nerve of that stuck-up bastard!" Apollo was continually ranting to nobody in particular while he was pacing around the hotel room, "That big jerk of a douche! Does he think that getting from LA to this damned city was easy?"

Trucy had been watching Apollo complain about the Titan leader for the past hour or so and decided that it was time to take things into her own hands, "Apollo just chill, alright?"

"Just chill? JUST CHILL? Trucy, we came all the way here and we wasted all this time and effort!" yelled a furious Apollo

"Yeah, but I don't think he knows that we lived a long way away," reasoned the young magician "And how was he supposed to know we would come here."

"Didn't you hear the guy? He said that 'It's my business to know'. Well that's all great but there's absolutely NO WAY that I will defend that guy!"

"Yes you will." heard Apollo and Trucy from the front door. Trucy screamed, thinking that it was a burglar or something, but Apollo recognised that voice.

True enough a figure came out of the darkness which turned out to be none other than Phoenix Wright himself.

"Hi guys," he greeted them, "But seriously Trucy, I thought you would have recognised my voice by now."

"Sorry Daddy," said Trucy looking glum, "But that was a good appearing trick you did there!" she brightened up instantly.

"Hahaha, well I guess you learn a few tricks when you have a magician for a daughter." replied Phoenix.

"What are you doing here Mr. Wright?" asked Apollo.

"Really now Apollo, there's no need for such formalities." replied Phoenix.

"That doesn't answer my question, besides you're still technically my boss."

"Oh nonsense, as for your question it didn't take long to realise that you were gone. What with the sudden silence in the office and the stick-it note on my head saying 'Mr. Wright, we have left for Jump City. Bye.'"

"Ack! Th-That was Trucy's fault!" stammered Apollo, "I told you to stick it on somewhere he would notice!" he added with a glare towards Trucy.

"W-Well, he noticed it." replied Trucy while looking sheepish.

"Hahaha, you guys are just so much fun," interrupted Phoenix, "However Apollo, you will defend the Titans." he added while glaring at Apollo.

"WHAT! No way! He insulted us Mr. Wright! He questioned my competence as a defense attorney and said that you deserved what you got for presenting forged evidence! There is absolutely no way that I'd defend him!" yelled Apollo.

"Well it was my fault for presenting the evidence in the first place, and you are still a novice," said Phoenix as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world, "However you will defend him."

"WHY! Why should I defend that spandex-clad boy with an inferiority complex!" shouted Apollo, he vaguely noticed that he had done a lot of yelling today.

"I know how you feel about him, but do you think the rest of the Titans are that bad? Do you think they deserve to suffer for their leader's doings?" asked Phoenix.

"Well, no," admitted Apollo. He liked the other Titans; he thought that they were a bunch of nice kids who were helping society by using their unique abilities.

"Besides, I owe that man a favour..." added Phoenix cryptically while gazing at the floor.

"WHAT!" asked Trucy, "Daddy, you know Robin?" the surprise in Trucy's voice was obvious.

"Well, no I don't know him per se...but I do owe his mentor a favour."

"WHAT!" now it was Apollo's turn to be utterly surprised, "You know the Batman?"

"Why, yes I do." said Phoenix with a smile. The look of astonishment on both Trucy and Apollo's face was priceless.

"H-How?" asked Apollo, "W-when? How?–"

"Do you want me to explain?" asked Phoenix. Yes was the instant response from both of the Anything Siblings™. He also noticed that Trucy was looking at him with a newfound respect. Indeed her eyes were practically sparkling as she thought of her Daddy, 'The ex-attorney who knew the Bat!'

"Are you sure you really want to hear this?" asked Phoenix, "It's a long story."

"Get on with it Daddy." answered an excited Trucy.

Phoenix smiled, "Well, you see..."

* * *

17th March–12:30 pm–Detention Centre–Holding Cells

Robin was completely and utterly exhausted and he wanted to leave that questioning room as quickly as possible. The questioning in the detention centre turned out to be much more difficult and stressful than he had thought; he probably couldn't handle any more unwanted stress right about now. And after that questioning he now knew how Batman's interrogation victim's felt.

He knew that all of the Titans were disappointed with what happened when they met up with Mr. Justice, even Starfire was mad at him. They had all been giving him the cold shoulder since then, even though he really didn't want to talk anyway, after that disastrous meeting he had requested that no more visitors be allowed today.

When he reached his cell none of the others greeted him, although he expected it the fact remained that it still hurt him. He decided that if they didn't want to talk, then he would force them to talk.

"Hey there Star."

"Greetings Robin," came the reply, "Is there something you wish to say?"

"...Yeah...Look guys," suddenly addressing all of them although none of the others seemed to pay any attention to him, "I'm sorry about how things ended up beforehand...However there was no way that I would jeopardise any of you by letting him take our case."

This caused everyone to face him, he was somewhat glad of this until he realized that they were glaring at him.

Then the accusations started flying, "How could you do that to him?" "What were you thinking?" "He would've done a great job!" Robin took all of these accusations in his stride, worse things could be said about Dick Grayson. None of these comments penetrated his mental shields...save for one...

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to your command!" shouted Beast Boy.

At first Robin was confused about what the green shape-shifter meant, then he got the message all too quickly.

"What did you say?" asked Robin.

"You heard me man!" quipped Beast Boy.

"I do not understand, what do you mean Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

"Don't you realise that this is all his fault!" Beast Boy all but screamed, "HE was the one who ordered us to perform Attack Strike Magma! HE was the one who made the only decent attorney go away! If it weren't for him we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Raven was quick to reply, "Beast Boy, we ALL participated in the attack when Robin commanded it. As far as the law is concerned we are also to blame, and if it weren't for Robin we wouldn't have had a home."

Beast Boy absorbed all this but he was still angry, deep down he knew he was angry at this whole situation but his animal instincts wanted to pin the blame on someone else. He sat down on his prison bed and took a few minutes to regain his composure.

*sigh* "You're right Rae, but it is Robin's fault for making Apollo go away. And his comment about the sad little orphan? I'd say it was pretty ironic of him to say that!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Robin, "I've been regretting saying that comment ALL DAMN DAY!"

Robin turned around to face his prison walls and started to sob. In all the time that the Titans spent together this was the first time that they saw Robin cry, and it wasn't a pretty sight. He quickly regained his composure and said,

"Beast Boy's right, it's my fault that your all in here...I'm sorry Titans, I'm sorry I failed you as a leader and as a friend." He said this while looking out at his team.

"No Rob," began Cyborg, "we're in this together, isn't that one of the rules? We never leave another behind."

"And you are a wonderful person," said Starfire, "Both as a friend and as our leader." She added with her 1000 watt smile.

If Robin wasn't confined to his own cell he probably would have gone over to his girlfriend and kiss her like his life depended on it.

"I...I'm sorry too Rob," said Beast Boy, "I-It's just...the animal in me hates being trapped like this, I was just really stressed out, ya know?" he added with a small, sheepish grin.

Robin smiled and the others smiled as well. Their little family moment was interrupted when the guard came up to them looking as pale as a sheet.

"Um...Mr. Robin, you have a visitor!"

Robin glared at the guard, *sigh* "Guard, didn't I request that I get no more visitors for the day?"

"Yes, sir...but I couldn't say no...After all it's HIM!"

Robin instantly rose up and began to walk towards the guard.

"Robin, is the guard talking about Apollo?" asked Starfire.

"No Star, I'll talk to you guys later." And with that they left, the guard practically sprinted towards the visitor's centre while Robin purposefully walked towards the destination.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Cyborg.

"There's only one living person in the world that makes Robin react like that." answered Raven.

"Aah, Daddy-Bat!" said the tin man.

"Wait, Slade makes him react like that as well!" retorted Beast Boy.

"That's why I said 'living person'." She replied.

* * *

17th March–1:00 pm–Detention Centre–Visitors Centre

"What are you doing here Batman?" asked Robin, he was glaring at the man in front of him but Batman didn't seem to notice, his own indecipherable poker face being shown.

"I wanted to talk to you in person." came the reply.

"Ha! We haven't spoken in person for years–"

"That's why I'm doing this right now."

"..."

"...Have you picked an attorney yet?"

"No."

"You're running out of time, you only have 3 hours until they give you a state attorney."

"...It doesn't matter..."

"Robin, I cannot allow you to reveal who you are, that's why you HAVE to make sure that you get a full acquittal. Understand!"

"..."

"Well fortunately for you, I've got a guy who owes me a favour."

Robin wasn't surprised. The guy was Bruce Wayne after all.

"Well, who is the guy?" he asked.

"I figured that a run-of-the-mill lawyer would get you convicted in 3 minutes flat. That's why I chose a sort of unconventional lawyer, one who changes the rules from time to time."

"Who is it?"

"Apollo Justice."

Robin was speechless...for about a second. "You know Apollo Justice?"

"Well actually I know his mentor."

"Ha! Phoenix Wright!"

"Yes, Robin. I know Phoenix, I also know how you feel about the guy."

"So how did Phoenix Wright meet Bruce Wayne?"

"Actually only Batman met him. And I trust him."

This surprised Robin, Batman didn't trust many people.

"How did you two meet?"

"I'm just about to explain."

* * *

17th March–1:00 pm–Detention Centre–Holding Cells

Raven was worried for Beast Boy; she was worried for him as a friend...not as...anything more. Even though they had generally stopped hating each other, they hadn't exactly spoken to each other...for quite a while. But she was worried for her _friend_, ever since the electric collar outburst this morning she had only one thing on her mind, why did Beast Boy react like that towards an electric collar?

She had a vague inkling as to why that was and now was the time to drag his secret out.

"Beast Boy." said the Azarathian girl.

Beast Boy slowly got up out of his bed, "What is it Rae?"

'A direct approach is for the best right now,' thought Raven, "Why did you react like you did at the thought of an electric collar."

Beast Boy was shocked, he expected that she would ask sooner or later but he didn't expect it to be _this_ soon! Also, he didn't want his embarrassing secret coming out. "Uh, I'd rather not talk about it Rae, it's kind of a delicate matter for Me." said the changeling.

"Tell me what's the matter Beast Boy, I want to help you, plus I'm worried for you...as a friend!" she added as an afterthought. While it was true that she wanted to help him, she couldn't deny that she was starting to think of the green boy as something...more...but she wasn't going to admit that to him...yet.

"You're not gonna let this go until you know what the problem is, right?" sighed Beast Boy.

"That is correct."

"Are-Are you sure?" he stammered, "I-It's kinda embarrassing."

"Beast Boy, need I remind you that you have done PLENTY of embarrassing things in the tower?"

"Yeah, but those were pranks...this is more...personal." he muttered.

Raven understood, after all, she didn't want her secret of being Trigon's daughter to be revealed to the Titans. But then they helped her along that crisis, if Beast Boy was going through something similar (well, as similar as a phobia can be to the destruction of the Earth) then she was going to help him get through it.

"I understand Beast Boy, but we're the Titans, we're a family. We've confessed all the secrets about our past before, remember? I want to help you."

*sigh* "Alright...you know how I got sakutia as a child? And how I saw my parents die?" asked Beast Boy

"Yes."

"Well, I never did say what happened to me after they died..."

"Didn't the Doom Patrol take you in?"

"Not immediately, at first I was sent to live with my Uncle Simon. He was also a scientist and because I was an interesting 'specimen' he conducted all sorts of experiments on me. He also used an electric collar on me to 'tame' me."

"Oh Azar, Garfield I never knew!" Raven was truly and utterly shocked, Beast Boy definitely had an unfortunate upbringing.

"Oh well, that's why it was a secret...anyway after those experiences I developed a phobia for cages and electric collars."

"How are you surviving in here then?" asked Raven, indicating that they were in a prison.

"I don't think much about it...I'm just glad that these cells aren't like normal prison cells."

Raven didn't know what to say, she never expected something that horrific to happen to someone as happy and cheerful as Beast Boy.

"...If you've got no more questions Rae I think I'll take a nap."

"...Ok then..."

Beast Boy flopped down onto his prison bed. After a moment of silence Beast Boy said, "Rae...Thanks...I needed to get that off my chest."

"...You're welcome Beast Boy."

Raven decided that they would have to get a not-guilty verdict no matter what the cost, all so that Beast Boy isn't forced to stay in this hellhole a second longer.

* * *

Author's Note: So Batman and Phoenix know each other, the question is how? Will Robin allow Apollo to take their case, Will Apollo accept? Find out more next time.

The BB/Rae moment was because this story needs more of that kinda stuff. Am I right? Yeah I'm right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note: I'm SO sorry I'm late guys. It's just that school started again and I already have to do 4 assignments! Plus my USB broke and then all my computer files got corrupted and...and...AAARRGGHH! I'll upload new chapters when I can but I can't promise it to be quick. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**17****th**** March–1:00 pm–Jump City Grand Hotel–Room 375**

"So Daddy, How do you know the Batman!" asked Trucy enquiringly.

"Truce...You're familiar with how I spent seven years looking for clues?" said the ex-attorney.

"UGH! Not seven years AGAIN!" came the reply.

"Well, not seven per se, more like 5 years ago."

"Huh?!" exclaimed Apollo and Trucy at the same time, "5 years? That's impossible, Polly's only allowed to do cases relating to events 7 years ago!" shouted Trucy.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" asked Apollo indignantly.

"Hahahaha...from the way you're arguing you sound exactly like true brother and sister." chortled Phoenix.

"I still can't believe that I'm related to this pubescent little girl."

Trucy quickly responded, "Oh yeah? I can't believe I'm related to an old fuddy like you!"

"I'm not that old, I'm only 23!" replied a flustered Apollo.

"As much as I love this familial banter, I do want to tell this story..."

"Oh yes! Tell me the story!" squealed Trucy.

'She's got the attention span of a gnat.' thought Apollo.

"Well, let's see," began Phoenix, "I guess it started like this..."

* * *

**5 years ago–23 October–8:00 pm–People Park**

Phoenix Wright was walking aimlessly; he had put Trucy to bed half an hour ago and decided to take a night-time stroll through the newly built People Park. He found it funny how it seemed that everything around him was changing. This thought dredged up old memories, memories he wished he didn't have any more.

'Damn,' thought Phoenix, 'I can't believe that it's been over two years since I lost my badge.' He had recently started to piece back the events that surrounded his last case as a famed attorney. He had made some progress but still obviously had a long way to go.

He sighed, *sigh* ' life now is so exhausting,' he thought, 'But I can't and won't give up! I need to find out what really occurred around the Gramarye Trial and I'm the only one who can do it! I'm the only one who can prove myself innocent. I have to do this, not for anyone else's sake, but for my own this time.'

The disbarred attorney took a seat at one of the park benches, calming his thoughts for a moment.

'I oughta get home,' he thought, 'I'd better check that Trucy's okay...'

He got up and started trudging his way to the now called 'Wright Anything Agency'. He decided to take one of the shortcuts in a dark alley. The alley was dirty and riddled with rubbish, on one side there was a hobo talking to a stray cat.

He ignored the old man and continued on his way. after a while he heard a noise, a soft rustling like clothes moving, and then he felt as if someone's eyes were looking at his back. He realised he was being followed.

He hurried his pace, hoping that it was just the hobo following him, but he was obviously wrong. A quick glance from his peripheral vision told him that this was a different character. Phoenix decided to go for the diplomatic approach. He turned around and said.

"Hey, look there's no need to do this," he said, "You don't need to do anything you don't want to, besides I don't have any money."

By doing this he got a good look at his stalker. It looked to be a teenager, he wore a hooded jacket, jeans and sneakers and, like Phoenix, he kept his hands in his jacket pockets. He was tall and wiry, his face looked very pale and unhealthy and he had this dead look in his eyes that could be seen even in that dark alleyway.

He looked to be someone who had recently been in a fight and he looked like a drug addict, 'He's probably from one of the small crime gangs that have been recently popping up in the city' thought Phoenix. The young man was quiet for a moment then he pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"Sorry, man," said the guy, "But I gotta do this."

Phoenix started to back away from the teenager, he could probably take him in a fist fight but the guy had a knife, and there was no way he would leave Trucy until she was old enough to look after herself.

Then from the shadows of the alley four more figures emerged. One of them, probably the leader, carried a small pistol. The pistol itself looked strange, it was shaped like a revolver but didn't have a barrel. It looked as if it had a mini bayonet at the front and the handle looked like knuckle dusters. It was, without a doubt, the strangest pistol he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of pistols during his time as a lawyer.

He looked at the other gang members and noticed that no one else had a firearm, nevertheless, they still looked to be quite threatening. One of the others carried a knife, another had large a piece of piping and another guy wore knuckle dusters. The leader took a good glance at Phoenix.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Phoenix Wright," he said, his breath smelling of tobacco, "looks like we caught the disgraced attorney."

Phoenix hated it when people mocked him like that; he'd had enough of it during the last 2 years to last him a lifetime. It took all his willpower to not rush up and pummel the guy, but that would probably just earn him a bullet to the chest for his effort.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." He said in a calm voice.

"Yeah, most people don't. And that there is the problem." said the 2nd gang member.

"Ah, whattaya waitin for?" asked the 3rd member with an Irish accent, "Blow his head off already!"

"With pleasure!" said the leader with a sick-looking grin.

All of a sudden there was a black shadow that moved above the alleyway, from where Phoenix was standing all he saw was a giant wall of black above the alley. Upon this strange development the criminals panicked.

"What's goin' on?" yelled one.

"I can barely see!" said another.

Then a large bat-like figure fell from the wall of black and landed right in front of Phoenix. The figure slowly stood up and it revealed that it was none other than Batman himself.

Phoenix had heard many descriptions about the vigilante, and from what he saw in front of him they were all quite true. It was like he was looking directly upon fear itself; here was a formidable man who fought against crime night by night, a man who would never give up until he succeeded in his crusade. Subsequently the effect of his presence utterly confused and terrified the criminals.

"OH MY GOD! HOLY CRAP!"

"BATMAN?! Why is he here?!"

"Isn't he supposed to be in Gotham?" they asked

"Crime isn't only placed in one city." was the Batman's response.

It was obvious that the crooks were scared of him. Hell, one of them looked like he pissed himself. Phoenix was glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of that specialized Bat-Glare. Then the gang leader did the stupidest thing he could, he tried to take on the Bat.

"W-What are you idiots waiting for?" stammered the leader, "Get him!"

The others looked at him like he was crazy and so they did the partially smart thing, they ran away. Batman was quick to react. He got out 4 bolas and he threw them at the escapers, his expert aim causing the bolas to wrap around their ankles and trip them up.

"Useless cowards!" said the leader. He aimed his pistol squarely at Batman's chest and fired 3 shots. They hit his body with no seeming effect whatsoever, what with Batman's highly specialised body armour. The criminal quickly realised his mistake and aimed at Batman's head. The Dark Knight quickly sidestepped and roundhouse kicked the guy in the face. As the criminal was falling he took an uppercut and fell to the ground unconscious.

The whole affair lasted less than 5 seconds.

"Th-Thanks," said a shaky Phoenix, "uh, I'm just...gonna leave now."

"Wait." said the caped crusader in his even tone of voice.

"Y-Yes?"

"You're Phoenix Wright, right?"

"Y-Yes I am."

"...I've looked into your last case..."

Phoenix inwardly groaned, it seemed as if his rescuer was having second doubts on saving him. "Let me guess, you think that I'm just as bad as these scum you just took out." He voiced his feelings.

"No. I don't think that you were the one responsible for requesting that forged evidence."

This shocked the ex-attorney, "R-Really?"

"Yes, I think that you were set up from the very beginning."

"W-Wow." Phoenix was astounded.

"...I think I'm starting to see who the real culprit of your disbarment was..."

"W-Who is it?"

"I'm not really sure yet, I do have some circumstantial evidence but I know that won't be enough for you since you only accept concrete evidence. Listen I came here tonight to talk to you. It just so happens that you were getting mugged and so I saved you. I understand that you're conducting your own investigation, but if you need any guidance or help, just contact me."

And with that Batman launched his grapple gun up at the Batplane. As he got up onto the cockpit he heard Phoenix yell.

"WAIT! HOW DO I CONTACT YOU?" Phoenix asked.

Batman merely threw down an earpiece as an answer. Then he got onto the pilot seat and flew off into the night sky.

* * *

**Present Day**

"And the day after that I contacted him," continued Phoenix, "We discussed long and hard about the case and he helped me as much as he could."

"But why would he do that?" asked Apollo, "I mean, Batman isn't really known for being nice!"

"That's true," admitted Phoenix, "But I have a theory, either he wanted me to get my badge back so that I could help him if he was in any legal trouble. Or he didn't want another innocent person's life ruined."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Trucy.

Phoenix chuckled, "hehehe, you'll figure it out...maybe." he added.

"One last question Mr. Wright" asked Apollo.

"Yes, what is it?"

"How exactly did Batman help you?"

"Aah, that's a good question! Apollo, didn't you ever wonder how I, a mere pianist and poker player, managed to create and operate the MASON system?"

"...Well, now that you mention it," realisation struck Apollo, "OH MY GOD! You don't mean?–"

"Yes, that's correct, it was the Batman that created the MASON system for me. And he gave me that modified button-camera too."

"Wait!" interrupted Trucy, "So you mean all those times that I woke up in the middle of the night to find that you weren't around anymore...you were talking to BATMAN!"

"Huh? Truce that only happened once, and you immediately started bawling so I had to hang up and take care of you."

"Hey! I was just 11 years old!"

Apollo then rose out of his chair, causing it to topple over. The action caused Phoenix and Trucy to jump.

"What's wrong Polly?" asked a worried Trucy, one quick glance at the young attorney told her that he was wearing his serious, determined face.

'This can only mean one thing!' she thought.

"Mr. Wright, what time is it?" asked a very serious Apollo.

Phoenix was confused, "uh, its 3:15 pm. Why?"

"That means there's still enough time! C'mon Trucy, lets go!"

Now it was Trucy's turn to be confused, "Huh? Where to?"

"Where else? The detention centre! Hurry up!"

"O-OK then!"

Phoenix smiled as they left; he knew exactly how Apollo was thinking. After all, not only was he the master of thinking at the spot, but he was also the master of thinking things in the most naive way. A trait that Apollo shared.

* * *

**17****th**** March–3:20 pm–Detention Centre–Visitors Centre**

Robin hung his head as he absorbed all of this information that he had just received from his mentor.

"So what your saying is that...you helped Phoenix Wright...for 5 years?" he asked.

"Yes." was the curt reply from Batman.

"But...why?"

"Robin...surely you of all people know that I don't want ANY innocent life to be ruined...I don't want anybody to experience what I had to go through. That's one of the reasons why I adopted you."

"Yeah but -"

"Robin, do you seriously believe that Wright would request forged evidence? Because I didn't believe that for a minute. There are times when you should trust your gut feeling instead of cold, hard facts."

Robin was bemused but quickly got over it and replaced it with his standard cheekiness, "I never thought that I would ever hear you say something like that! You know being the great Detective and all that."

"Hm. People learn all the time, even me."

Even though Batman still looked as serious as ever, Robin could tell from the slight twitch on the corner of the pressed lips was as close as Batman would get to a smile. The Dark Knight was happy, which meant that his Bright Squire was also happy.

The moment was over as quickly as it came and Batman's stoic expression came back.

"I've got to get back to Gotham," he said, "Not all of us spend our time in a cage."

And with that he...walked out the front door like a normal person.

Robin turned to the security guard behind him, "Can you inform the other guards that I will be accepting visitors again, I have a funny feeling that Apollo Justice will be coming back."

* * *

**17****th**** March–3:45 pm–**** Detention Centre–Front Entrance**

"C'mon Trucy, hurry up!" urged Apollo as they rushed out of the cab, "We've gotta hurry, there's only 15 minutes left!"

Apollo's sudden want to get to the Detention Centre had Trucy bamboozled, "Polly, wait! Why are you in such a hurry?"

Apollo answered as they ran, "There's only 15 minutes until the Titans get a state attorney, that's why!" he said, "There's absolutely no way that I'd let that happen!"

"But you said that you didn't want anything to do with them–"

"Trucy, I'll explain later!" Apollo interrupted, this effectively shut her up.

Thankfully the guard at the front was the same imposing looking guy they faced earlier, the one who had a massive fanboy crush on Phoenix Wright. This meant that they were able to pass through with just a nod of thanks from Apollo and a smile and wave from Trucy.

When they entered the door the receptionist merely looked up and gestured for them to go on, 'It's almost as if they were expecting us.' thought the young attorney.

They went through to the visitors centre and were immediately waved past and told that Robin was already waiting for them, 'They were expecting us!' he thought.

They burst through the final door with 12 minutes to spare, Apollo could swear that he heard cheering in the background. He then turned to look at Robin, who sat there, smiling in a somewhat arrogant manner.

Apollo looked him straight in his mask covered eyes and yelled, "Robin, I'm gonna defend you in court tomorrow and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Robin's smile widened as he heard this, "I accept." He said this in the calmest manner possible, as if this matter was as simple as eating breakfast.

Apollo was flabbergasted, he hadn't expected it to be this easy! "Wha-what! That's it! You're not gonna argue or anything!"

"Not at all, see I've thought into this matter for a while and I'm really sorry for the things I said before."

Apollo hadn't been expecting an apology, "I-I'm sorry too."

"Plus, everyone around here seemed to say that you should be my defense, even Batman said so."

"Wa-wa-wait!" stammered Trucy, "Batman wanted Polly to defend you?"

"I was confused as well but he explained his past with Phoenix Wright."

"Daddy told us the story too!" Trucy exclaimed happily.

"Anyway, onto the matter at hand, Apollo, do you have the documents that state that you will represent the Titans tomorrow?"

'OH CRAP!' thought Apollo, "Um...uh...sorry, but I seem to have forgotten them." He said sheepishly.

Robin laughed, "Haha! Don't worry, I've already got them. Take this from someone who knows Mr. Justice, you should always be ready for anything. Anyway I've filled up most of the form already, all we need is your signature."

"OK then."

Apollo took the sheet of paper and started reading but was interrupted by Robin, "Um...I don't mean to rush you Mr. Justice, but there's only one minute until 4."

Apollo quickly turned to the last page and signed the document, he then looked up at the clock above him and sighed with relief.

Robin laughed, "Hehe, safe with only 30 seconds to spare."

"That was close Polly, even by your standards!" said Trucy

Apollo didn't care, he was just happy that he did what he came here to do. But somehow it was all strangely anti-climatic. 'Oh, well' he thought.

"Well that's all done!" he said, "Now if you'll excuse us Robin, Trucy and I need to go and investigate."

"Sure thing, besides, I should probably get back to my cell. I've been in this tiny room for about 3 hours now."

"See ya, Mr. Robin!" said Trucy.

"See ya, Trucy."

As they were about to leave Robin called them back again, "Oh, wait a minute Mr. Justice!" he yelled.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I have one final question for you before you leave."

"What is it?"

"Do you trust me?" asked Robin.

'What a strange question' thought Apollo, "W-Well, yes."

"Well in that case, please don't take this the wrong way."

This statement left Apollo completely puzzled, "What does that mean?"

Robin looked into Apollo's eyes and then turned to face the guard, "Guard," he said, "Inform the place to release the other Titans."

Now Apollo and Trucy weren't the only ones confused, the guard looked utterly bewildered! "I-I'm sorry?" asked the guard.

"Inform the other guards to release the Titans."

"B-But why?"

Robin glared at the guard in an icy manner and said this, "Because I'm taking full responsibility for the murder of Slade Wilson. I confess to giving the order that ended his life. I, and I alone am responsible for his murder"

* * *

Authors Note: DUN, DUN, DUUUN! Hooray! Cliffhangerz!

Once again I am so sorry for the lateness of this update but I hope that you like this chapter! Initial investigation and Robin's reasoning in the next chapter.

REVIEWS ARE AWESOME, BE PART OF THAT AWESOME TODAY! SEND ME A REVIEW AND BE AWESOME! (please :P)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Once again I am so VERY sorry that I am late with this update, I have a whole new level of respect for the authors who are able to consistently churn out chapters without too much time in between each. Unfortunately I am still quite new to this whole writing gig and so I am NOT able to be one of those consistent authors ...yet... ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

Before we do get started with the story I'd like to give a shout out to Chaltab, he has written this fabulous 8 chapter story about the Titans and Phoenix Wright called Turnabout Titan. It has a completely different storyline, completely different universe, completely different timeline and even a few new characters. However before anybody asks this story will have absolutely nothing to do with it. I had the idea for this story ages before I even knew that the story existed! Imagine my surprise when I browse for TT/PW crossovers, thinking that none existed, and there's a story called Turnabout Titan! (I thought I was original... )

Anyway, read the story, it's great but only read it after you read this chapter XP

* * *

**17****th**** March – 4:05 pm–Detention Centre–Visitors Centre**

"I'm taking full responsibility for the murder of Slade Wilson."

"Robin! What are you doing?!" questioned Apollo, "Why are you doing this?!"

"I'll explain later Apollo" replied Robin without turning away from the guard.

Apollo jumped out of his chair, "Oh, no you don't! Explain what you're**–** "

"APOLLO!" yelled a frustrated Robin, "I'll explain later, right now just sit back down and shut up."

Apollo complied with a frown.

Trucy took a worried glance at her half-brother and turned her attention back to Robin and the guard.

The guard looked at Robin incredulously, "A-Are you sure about what you're doin' son?" he asked.

"Yes."

*sigh* "If you say so son, if you say so."

The guard got out his walkie-talkie, "Hello, Chief? This is Officer Franklin, listen, there's a change in situation regarding the Titans..."

* * *

Cyborg was extremely bored, two days he'd been in this cell, two days of complete and utter boredom. Sure, he was nervous about the upcoming trial, but he'd usually preoccupy himself with playing video games or upgrading the T-Car when he was nervous. However there was nothing of the sort in his cell. Lunch had finished hours ago and even that hadn't been much to look forward to, the prison food looked even worse than Beast Boy's tofu!

After lunch the others went back to their cells but Cyborg, ever the rebel, decided to go lift some weights in the gym...even though Robin specifically stated to not go anywhere. Fortunately none of the other inmates disturbed him. Sometimes it was good to be a 7 foot tall, half-robot man...especially when said man was in a prison full of other scary looking guys.

He stayed in the gym until 3pm and while the workout helped him relax a bit he soon left because he felt lonely. He walked back to his cell. When he got there Raven and Starfire were meditating, although in separate cells and Beast Boy was lying on the bed.

"Hey," said Cyborg, "How ya doin'."

"ugh!" groaned Beast Boy, "I'm so bored...and tired."

"Yeah, I hear ya."

"And where the hell is Robin?" asked Beast Boy, "I haven't seen him since this morning!"

"Yeah, neither have I."

"So where ya been Cy? I had to spend all my time doin' nothing while the girls just talked."

"Aw, you know me. I was just in the prison gym liftin some weights."

"It's so boring down here!" complained Beast Boy.

"Maybe you should head out to the yard then, play some ball."

"Would you come with me?" asked Beast Boy with wide eyes.

Cyborg frowned when he saw his power levels, "Sorry B, I would but my battery's almost depleted. I need to find a socket, and soon." Fortunately for Cyborg his cell did indeed have a power socket. One which could power a half robot man like him, it seemed as if the prison had dealt with something like this before.

Beast Boy sighed, "That's alright, you go rest up I'll just...stay here."

"Sorry B." And with that Cyborg hooked himself up to the electric socket in his cell and turned on sleep mode.

When he awoke he instantly heard yelling, he could immediately tell that something was wrong.

"What are you talking about?!" he heard Starfire yell, "What do you mean by that, there is absolutely no way that Robin would say that!"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, "What she said!"

"I'm sorry but this was what was reported to me, Chief's orders, I can't do anything about it." said a strange yet familiar voice.

Upon hearing these words Cyborg groggily got out of his bed and looked out to see that Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven were all speaking (read yelling) at a guard.

"Just let me speak with him." said Starfire.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." replied the guard.

Cyborg walked towards them with a slight glare directed towards the guard, "What's goin on?" he asked.

"This man is saying that Robin has admitted his guilt in killing Slade, which means that we are free to go." replied Raven without even taking her eyes off the aforementioned guard.

Cyborg's glare increased, "What? No way! There's absolutely no way that Robin would do that, you're lying!" he pointedly accused the guard.

The guard raised his hands in a sign of defeat, "Look," he began, "I already told you that I do not know what's really going on, that was all that was told to me. If you guys want to go out and speak to Robin himself then do so, you're technically already released!"

Beast Boy scratched his head, "Wait, you just said that we weren't allowed to talk to him. What gives?"

"First off, I was saying that you cannot speak to him through my walkie," he said while glaring towards Starfire who responded with an even nastier glare and a scowl to match, "And secondly, if you want to go talk to him, I suggest to just GO TO THE VISITORS CENTRE." He finished.

"With pleasure," muttered Starfire. And with that she flew through her cell, straight through the reinforced glass, they had obviously underestimated Starfire's strength, especially when she got into a mood like this.

The others simply stared after her with wide eyes, "Wasn't that cell reinforced with neutrino?" questioned Cyborg. "I dunno," replied Beast Boy, "And I don't care! Guard, open up this cell! We gotta chase after her."

The guard merely nodded dumbly, fumbling with his keys. He was obviously frightened by Starfire's show of strength. When he finally unlocked all their cell doors the other Titan's immediately began chasing after their teammate.

* * *

**17****th**** March – 4:15 pm–Detention Centre–Visitors Centre**

Robin was looking over at Apollo, who was giving him a cold stare. He should've known that Robin was the master of cold stares.

"So," began Apollo, "Care to explain what it is exactly what you are trying to do?"

"It's better to explain with the other Titans present."

"How do you know they'll come here?"

"Oh they will, they'd probably be angry about it too, but I can explain it."

"You'd better." muttered Apollo.

A loud crash was heard from far away, Apollo and the security guard (Officer Franklin) looked out of the window which was facing towards the prison while Robin tilted his head around to briefly examine where the noise had come from before turning back around and giving a cocky smirk to Apollo. "Here they are," he said, "Only my family is that noisy."

Sure enough the door to the room on Robin's side was burst open by an angry looking Tamaranian princess whose entire body was coated with green energy and her eyes looked like they were going to release an eyebeam at the slightest provocation. Luckily for Officer Franklin, the door didn't hit him because he was standing in the corner nearest the door and said door was blasted straight out from the hinges and through the other wall. Everyone in the room looked scared except for Robin who was actually smiling at Starfire, and quite tenderly at that, almost as if he enjoyed this side of her...which he actually did. Soon the other Titans had burst into the room... Instant. Chaos.

"Robin, what are you doing–", "Dude, what were you thinking–", "I can't believe**–**", "Do you know what you're**–**", all of these statements rolled into one all encompassing noise of accusation coming from the Titans.

"QUIET!" yelled Robin, immediate silence followed although the Titan's still looked mightily pissed off at their leader.

Starfire broke the silence, "Care to explain as to what is the 'going on' Robin?"

Robin looked to his Alien Princess of a girlfriend; she was still in wrathful warrior mode and yet he had never seen anything so beautiful before in his life. "I was just about to explain." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Well you better start explainin yourself right now." boomed Cyborg.

Robin sighed. "Okay, so you've all heard that I have admitted my guilt in killing Slade?"

Everyone nodded in reply.

"Ok, so what's happening is that I admitted that I was the one who gave the order that ended up killing Slade. This means that I, and I alone, am getting charged with murder which means that you four," he pointed to the Titans, "Are no longer under arrest."

This erupted in another jumbled rambling from the other Titans, "One at a time!" said Robin.

Starfire was first to respond, "Why are you doing this?!" she asked. The others began nodding their heads, to signify that they agreed with this line of questioning.

Robin looked bewildered at her question, "You guys are my family, and I can't stand the fact that any of you could be sentenced to a life in prison. As both your leader and your friend I have to make sure that you guys would be safe no matter what, all of you."

"And you don't think we feel the same about you?" asked Raven.

Robin gave a small smile, "I know you do but I need to make sure that I'm doing everything in my power to keep you guys safe. Please, for my peace of mind."

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to speak up, "Dude, you know that we're strongest when we're together."

"I know Beast Boy, but I also know that neither you nor Starfire can stand being in here. After all, the detective in me figured out that both of you are scared of confinement, for much the same reason."

At this Beast Boy visibly stiffened while Starfire narrowed her eyes, she turned to look at Apollo, "May we have a private conversation?" she asked with an undercurrent of anger.

Apollo gave a sheepish smile, "C'mon Truce, let's get outta here. We'd probably best start the investigation." Trucy eagerly complied and both left out the door.

Starfire turned to Robin and her eyes returned to normal yet there was still a frown on her face. Robin gave a small smile her way, "Hi." he said. The other Titans backed up a short distance away, yet still looking at the two.

"Greetings."

"Did you want to say something?" he asked.

She sighed, "It is just..."

"Just?"

"It is just that I cannot stand the thought of you being confined in a prison." She said with a sad frown.

"Star, listen to me. Everything will be okay."

*Sigh* "I know but–"

"No, listen. I have Apollo as my attorney, I'm fulfilling your wishes, besides he is trustworthy and I know that he will do the very best that he can for me. He's passionate about law, just like you're passionate about everything. I'll be fine, you'll be fine. It'll be okay."

Starfire gave a small sniffle, looking sad while Robin smiled tenderly, "Can I not at least be of aid to you in some way?" she asked.

"Well, the city still needs to be protected and I guess that you guys could help Apollo with the investigation."

Starfire locked eyes with Robin before rushing forward with a passionate kiss while hugging him. It was a kiss that spoke volumes to the other. It wasn't a goodbye kiss; it was a good luck kiss. Robin returned the kiss with as much vigour while the other Titans looked away. They kind of expected this to happen. After all, the author hadn't made a kiss scene yet. (Are they talking about me, wow talk about ruining the mood...whoops)

They broke apart for air and rested their forehead against each other. Both of them with a small content smile on their face. Starfire was the first to break the silence, "I love you, Richard John Grayson." She whispered

Robin visibly stiffened; this was the first time in their relationship that Starfire said she loved him and the use of his full name added a whole new level to it. He smiled at her, "I love you too, Koriand'r." This was by far the best goodbye that he had ever received.

Starfire turned around to her friends. "Come friends, we must start with the investigating." And with that she flew out the room, well she would've had Cyborg not clamped a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on there fly girl, you can't just rush out. We gotta go out to the reception and fill out a couple of forms. If you dash off right now, you could get arrested again." He said.

"Oh," she said with a somewhat sheepish grin, "Well then, lead the way friend Cyborg."

Robin turned to the metal man, "Take care of them, okay?"

Cyborg gave his classic smile, "I won't let anythin' hurt 'em"

The Boy Wonder smiled back, "Good."

And with that the Titans, save for Robin, travelled to the front desk of the facility.

* * *

**17****th**** March – 4:30 pm–Detention Centre–Front Entrance**

"Where to sir?" asked the cab driver.

"Take us to the park that the murder investigation is taking place." said Apollo.

"Are ya talkin' about John Smith Park?"

"Um...sorry, what?"

"John Smith Park, ya know where the Titans murdered that guy."

Trucy glared at the shabby looking man, "Their guilt hasn't been proven yet," she said.

"Eh, whatever. It's obvious they did it."

"Just take us to the park," grumbled Apollo.

"You're the boss."

It was a 10 minute drive from the Detention Centre to John Smith Park. However it was 10 minutes too slow for Apollo, the trial was on tomorrow and he hadn't even started investigating. It didn't help the situation that the park was surrounded by police officers and red tape. It took another 10 minutes for Apollo to convince the officer in charge to let him through; after all, this wasn't Los Angeles, he wasn't particularly well known around here.

When they were finally admitted to investigate it was already getting dark and most of the officers had left to go back to the station. The officer in charge said to him that they hadn't found much evidence wise and that he would receive the autopsy first thing in the morning. Even though the police hadn't found much Apollo still decided to look around for a while, the police did miss a few key things every now and then. A certain female detective who had an abnormally extreme interest in scientific investigation came to mind.

Apollo and Trucy came to the wall where Beast Boy had rammed into Slade, there were huge cracks on it and a crater sized hole in the middle, it looked like the wall would collapse any minute. There was also a step-ladder leaning on the far right of the wall. Apollo briefly thought about rekindling the old 'ladder vs step-ladder' war with Trucy but figured that they couldn't waste any more time. He was about to give up when he heard Trucy call his name. He looked around and saw that she was in front of the giant hole in the wall.

"Apollo, come here," she said again.

He came over to her side, "What is it?" he asked his half-sister.

She lifted a small cylindrical device from the rubble around them, "What do you think this is?" she asked.

Apollo was about to respond when they both heard someone behind them say, "That is a detonator for a bomb." said the mystery voice.

They both turned around and saw that it was none other than the Dark Knight himself. "It was the thing that Slade was going to get out of his belt before the Titans attacked him. But it's strange, it looks like it's already been used."

Apollo looked confused, "Where was the bomb?"

"That's the thing, it appears as though the detonator was the bomb."

Now it was Trucy's turn to be confused, "Wait, does that mean that he wanted to blow himself up? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Actually it does," said Batman, "It's quite simple really, it means that he wanted to frame the Titans."

It took a moment for this information to process in Apollo's mind, when it did his face turned into one of grim determination, "Do you know what this means?" he asked Trucy.

"What?"

"It means that we have evidence that the Titans might not have killed Slade."

Batman nodded at the two of them, "That may be so, but this detonator won't immediately mean that Robin will be off the hook."

"But you said yourself that it was used!"

"I'll need to run some tests to be 100% accurate, besides, I heard that the prosecutor for tomorrow is quite a sly fellow. He'll somehow be able to disregard this piece of evidence," said Batman. Then the Dark Knight noticed something in his peripheral vision and looked off in the distance.

"Apollo, you and Trucy go back to your hotel room now. I've got a few leads I'm working on, I'll contact you as soon as I get something."

"How will you contact us?"

"Wright still has the communicator with him."

Apollo nodded, "C'mon Trucy, let's go."

However Trucy had sensed the Caped Crusader slightly tense up, she was a Gramarye after all, and asked him a question.

"Just one question, Mr. Batman, why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you working with us? Aren't you usually all Mr. 'I work better alone'?"

Batman's expression softened slightly, "Because he's my son," he turned the other way, "Go, now!" and with that he grappled off.

Trucy looked at Apollo and the young lawyer shrugged at her, "We'd better go, Mr. Wright is probably getting worried by now."

They hailed a taxi and rode back to their hotel.

* * *

He had seen something, but he wasn't sure if it was real. He hadn't slept in a while and maybe he was starting to hallucinate...no, that wasn't possible. He had trained his mind to be stronger then that. This was why he was following that shadowy figure.

At first he hadn't thought much of it, was following it because he needed to make sure, then he saw it again and this time he was sprinting after it. The thing heard that it was being followed and ran.

It was quite the merry chase, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, while he was slowly gaining on the thing. Then he caught up with it and a fight ensued. A metal fist meeting a face, the man then flipping away before performing a roundhouse which struck the robot in the ribs. A kick like that would have broken a few ribs on a normal person; however this thing was not a normal person.

The fight continued, fists being blocked, elbows striking the metal face, a kick to the robots hip and the man flipped away before throwing an explosive projectile at the robot which hit it's target, causing a leg to blow up.

The robot then activated it's jetpack and began to fly off, the other man shot a grappling hook that wrapped around the other foot. However the thing was still flying off with the man being turned into a passenger. The man began to climb the rope and grabbed onto the foot.

He didn't last long however as he was unceremoniously kicked off, the manoeuvre didn't work because the man shot another grapple hook, only this time it attached itself to the robot's neck. The robot tried to free itself but was being called back to base, being a robot it had no choice but to follow the order.

The man noticed they were flying with a destination in mind; they were flying at what looked to be an abandoned observatory. The robot landed while the man jumped off and performed a dive roll on the ground. He then turned and began the fight again. The robot parried the man's attacks while running inside the building. Eventually the man began to get the upper hand and had forced the robot to the building floor and took out a powerful taser from his belt and jabbed it straight at the robots chest, causing it to short-circuit and die.

He rose up from the ground and looked around at his surroundings. He turned on the Detective Mode on his cowl and saw that there was another man underground. He looked around and eventually located the switch to the secret entrance.

He followed the winding path underground, he was no stranger to caves and actually liked the atmosphere of the place. He reached his destination and turned off Detective Mode, there were many mechanical gears turning around the room and he saw that more of the robots that he just fought were being created, to the other side of the room was a wall of computers, reminiscent of his own hideout. But the thing that most caught his attention was the large machine at the middle of the room. There were three glass cylinders atop a raised platform with an operating machine at the centre.

A lone figure was at the machine with their back turned, however the man knew from experience that the other already knew that he was there. Acting quickly he drew out a small camera from his utility belt and took a single photo, this would be the key to success. However, as expected, the figure spoke up.

"Ah, you're finally here," the figure said without turning around.

The man was silent.

"So, how do you like my hideout?" the figure slowly turned around, "Batman."

The Dark Knight intensified his glare, suddenly the machine started operating and an exact replica of the figure appeared in the third glass cylinder.

Batman clenched his fist.

"Slade."

Author's Note: HOORAY! CAT FIGHT!...

...What?

YES! SLADE IS ALIVE! MWAHAHAHA! don't worry, everything will work itself out. That is, it will when the author finally uploads chapter 6!

Once again I am extremely sorry about the ultra long wait, blame life, my parents and other crap with this computer.

Haha, Detective Mode. Ahh, I love Arkham Asylum...the game people. Unfortunately my computer (stupid piece of filth) cannot run Arkham City. Ultra mega sad face! D;

Anyway please review, seriously though, please. I kinda feel as if I'm only doing this story because I need to finish it, and that is never a good motivator for writing.

REVIEWS ARE GREAT ^_^!

Phoenixsmashtable thank you for your reviews and your PM to me, I'm glad you like my story and once again I am extremely sorry about the lateness of this update.


End file.
